Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{6y + 5}{6y + 8} \times \dfrac{1}{3}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(6y + 5) \times 1} {(6y + 8) \times 3}$ $p = \dfrac{6y + 5}{18y + 24}$